The Curse Sealers
by darkangel019
Summary: Tsunade found the cure for Orochimaru's curse so she sent Sasuke and Anko to meet Lian the Curse Sealer.Although, after performing the curse sealing on Sasuke,she accidentally transferred some of her powers. What would Sasuke do now? (full summary inside)
1. Prologue

**.darkangel019.:** hello to all readers! This is my very, very first fic to be submitted here on fanfiction. I have TONS of fics stuck on my computer although this is the very first one to be submitted. I hope you like story...ENJOY! : )

**Intro:** Curse Sealers are used to be known because of their excellent way of using magic in order to erase all types of curses. For Curse Sealers, erasing any curse is a great honor for yet no one can have ever able to erase a curse except them who wields such magic. They can be found in Beijing, China; belonged in a famous clan of Xuang Ti dynasty. They kept training their whole clan who'll become a Curse Sealers someday. Their services are required by highly rich men and priest of their country who were cursed by witches who have grudge on them. Now, Curse Sealers are no longer famous in the modern world and the magic of curse is slowly disappearing. But there are still Curse Sealers but they're already rarely found in the world. The remaining Curse Sealers are now disguising as Charm Vendors in a temple or in any mini China Town.

**Summary:** Tsunade already found the only cure for Orochimaru's curse, so she set out Matarashi Anko and Uchiha Sasuke to find the certain "Curse Sealer" Xuang Ti Huan Lian or Hershey Lian Ti who lives in one of the Japan's temples to take off their curses. Only to find out that after Lian removed Sasuke's curse seal, she accidentally transferred some of her abilities as a Curse Sealer to him...which is not good and a one big trouble. So Sasuke's stuck on her and becomes a Curse Sealer for a while until Lian recovers her abilities. Because of the transferred abilities, he can see supernatural beings, having nightmares about a boy and got involved with Lian's problems about her dear best friend who was cursed and drifted to another dimension by the one who cursed her best friend's family. Now Lian and Sasuke are bound to look for the victim as they enter the hole that connects to the other dimension to save him on time before the curse of the victim's completed. SasuxLian(invented character) OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, okay?  
The Curse Sealers 

Prologue:

Curse Sealers are known because of their excellent way of using magic in order to erase all types of curses. For them, erasing any curse is a great honor for yet no one have ever able to erase curses except them who wields such magic. They can be found in Beijing, China; belonged in a famous clan of Xuang Ti dynasty. They kept training their clan who'll become a Curse Sealers someday. Their services are required by highly rich men, emperors and council men of their country who were cursed by people who have grudge on them, learning dark magic to curse them.

Before, the clan of Xuang Ti was just nothing but a low-class and ordinary family until one day. When a man from the clan came to the forest to cut woods, he saw a white owl injured on the ground. When he showed kindness to the owl, it suddenly transformed into a beautiful maiden fairy, Meichi. Because of his kindness to her, she gave him powers that can save his family and other's life. After he received the power, she warned him that there'll be one day that their clan will disappear and will end. His whole family became the clan of Curse Sealers, people who wields a unique magic that can erase any type of curse. This was the answer in their poverty since when rich men discovered about their powers

When Xuang Ti clan was in its second generation, became an average-class and now very known in the whole place, an emperor known for his kindness came to their home and asked them to take off his curse because he still wanted to serve his people. He promised them that if they successfully took off the curse, in exchange he would let one of their family marry his only daughter and will give his throne to them. They didn't really want those but the emperor insisted so they agreed and when they took off his curse, its male descendant in the second generation Xuang Ti Yuen marries the emperor's daughter, become an emperor and built the Xuang Ti dynasty.

Xuang Ti dynasty ruled China for 10 generations because of their excellent ruling. They kept the whole clan's new descendants to be trained and become best Curse Sealers. Instead of just training them to wield magic to erase all types of curses, they're also trained to wield magic in a different way to predict the future, see other people's dreams and other things that deals with magic. They're also trained to defend themselves by martial arts and sword fights. Their clan became most known in the world so some of them scattered in the world, the starting of the end of Xuang Ti.

Now in the modern world, Xuang Ti is almost disappearing since in the thirteenth generation, most of its descendants were women and if a woman Xuang Ti marries a normal person, they cannot have children that can be a Curse Sealer. Because of that, only few of them were left and all where already around the world. Curse Sealers are no longer famous in the modern world and the magic of curse is slowly disappearing.

The remaining Curse Sealers are now disguising as Charm Vendors in a temple or in any mini China Town. One of them is Xuang Ti Huan who married a Japanese girl named Lian. Huan is the last male descendant; nephew of the last female descendant Xuang Ti Sai who didn't married anyone and concentrated to become a Curse Sealer. Huan and Lian had only one child and named their baby girl Huan Lian. But when their daughter was just three years old, they died on a car accident. Since then, Huan Lian was taken cared by Sai and grew her up their temple in Japan along with the other children she adopted and tried to train to become Curse Sealers since they can wield some magic.

Huan Lian became the last and youngest descendant of the Xuang Ti. She trained herself to become a best Curse Sealer. After eleven years, Lian became a Curse Sealer, but not yet good enough to erase a powerful curse. She kept on training in order to become the best she can be, but not yet enough. She's a type of girl who wants freedom and she didn't want anyone to meddle in her dreams and goals, even if it's her grandmother. All she can do is now is to train herself to erase her best friend Ayah's curse. His whole family was cursed to suffer by having a power to see awful things like flashbacks of death and sufferings of the people they touched. And also, something will happen to them bad when they reached their fifteenth birthday. Lian wanted it to stop, but she couldn't since her powers were still weak This doesn't make her stop and still keeps on training herself so she can erase it before Ayah's fifteenth birthday. But before she could erase Ayah's curse, she has to erase first a curse of two people in order to gain high power level.

**.darkangel019.: **If anyone thought this doesn't have a connection at all, well on my invented character, it does have a connection. I showed here the origins of the Curse Sealers, although, it's a lil bit confusing. But just read the first chapter and I'll be trying to submit more of its chapters...pls review : )


	2. Chapter One

**.darkangel019.: **this is the first chapter('cause the other one is the prologue) if there is other problems, just tell me okay...Enjoy : )

**Summary:** Tsunade already found the only cure for Orochimaru's curse, so she set out Matarashi Anko and Uchiha Sasuke to find the certain "Curse Sealer" Xuang Ti Huan Lian or Hershey Lian Ti who lives in one of the Japan's temples to take off their curses. Only to find out that after Lian removed Sasuke's curse seal, she accidentally transferred some of her abilities as a Curse Sealer to him...which is not good and a one big trouble. So Sasuke's stuck on her and becomes a Curse Sealer for a while until Lian recovers her abilities. Because of the transferred abilities, he can see supernatural beings, having nightmares about a boy and got involved with Lian's problems about her dear best friend who was cursed and drifted to another dimension by the one who cursed her best friend's family. Now Lian and Sasuke are bound to look for the victim as they enter the hole that connects to the other dimension to save him on time before the curse of the victim's completed. SasuxLian(invented character) OOCness

**Here are the legends**

"blah"-speaking

"_blah"-_thoughts

_blah_-dreams/ flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, okay? 

**The Curse Sealers**

Chapter One:

It was a cold rainy evening in midsummer's night. In one place of the Konoha, there the Hokage's place where Tsunade was looking at the window from inside her office room while looking at the droplets of water falling, waiting for something to happen. When the phone beside her rang, it caught her attention quickly and picked it up.

"I'm glad you called." She started calmly. "You see, I wanted you to do me a favor..."

thecursesealers/anime:naruto/characters:sasuke,anko,lian(oc)

(Dreaming)

_First, he woke up and felt that he was lying somewhere in a very shallow lake. When he stood up a little, he saw the lake filled with blood and surrounded with thousands of dead bodies, the curse mark on his neck started to activate again which he suddenly felt it again aching. He thought it'll stop from after a while, although, the pain started to be unbearable for him, making him to fell on his knees. Then after he almost lost his consciousness, the pain suddenly stopped and the whole scenery change in a flash. After that, all he could see is that he was walking on an empty, grassy space with a thick fog all around the place. When he walked further the space, he suddenly reached in the space a tree, stood in front of him. There, a girl with short, messy black hair and wears a violet Chinese dress he found sitting in the tree and looking at him. The girl jumped from where she was sitting and came near him. She smiled at him sweetly then she touched his neck where his curse mark is located. When she closed her eyes and her body was surrounded with a violet aura, he suddenly felt the pain again and this time, the black marks and a black aura surrounded his body, but it slowly disappears after a while. While everything is all disappeared in his body, the black aura suddenly changed into a violet aura which is the same as hers, she stopped with an expression of surprise on her face. She suddenly turned confused and then showed a weak, silly smile on her face, leaving him with these words; "Omg! Hehehe...yikes?!" _

In the other side of the village lies the home of the one of the last surviving clan member of Uchiha. Sasuke suddenly woke up from his sleep, try to catch some air while sitting up on his bed and holding the right side of his neck where his cursed mark is located. He found his dream a bit more confusing, hard to understand and was curious about the girl in his dream and what she did. Since a month ago, he started to have dreams like that. Always after he woke up, he could remember some details about it, but the look of the girl, it's always been erase. Then he suddenly thought, although, Orochimaru is already dead, still, the curse mark isn't yet removed. He all a sudden threw himself back in his soft bed, touching the pillows and the soft blankets. His eyes were about to close again when all a sudden, he heard someone's knocking at the door.

He came downstairs to check up who was on the door. When he opened it, he saw a woman with an umbrella under the rain, an examiner before in the Chunin exam...Matarashi Anko. He was surprised that she was now in front of his doorstep, and she looked like she wanted to say something. But before he could ask what she was doing in his house, she immediately said her message...

"The Hokage-sama sent us to bring you to her immediately." She said calmly; "She wanted to tell you good news. She already found the cure for Orochimaru's curse..."

Another thing that surprised him, he never expected that there'll be a cure for the curse. He thought that whole of his life will just suffer from the curse since it drains the chakra of its victim and he sometimes couldn't control it. "Hello? Are you alright?" Anko asked while Sasuke's thinking very deep about what she said. "Do you want me to pinch you so you can know that this isn't a dream? Or you want to be left alone and I'll be the one who'll go to the Curse Sealer?" Anko again asked. "Curse Sealer? What's that?" Sasuke just simply asked her. Anko just answered his question; "Well, if you want to know the whole details, come with me then." Then, they suddenly disappeared in a puff.

thecursesealers/anime:naruto/

After 15 minutes when Tsunade sent Anko in Sasuke's, Anko's already back along with her expected visitor. "Hokage-sama, I've brought Uchiha Sasuke just like what you've instructed." Anko told Tsunade. "Very well then, I would like the two of you to listen to me very well." Tsunade started calmly. She sat down to the her chair and said; "Well you see, even though Orochimaru's already dead, the curse marks are still there with you and kept continuing to drain your chakra out. But, I've founded the answer to make those curses disappear. Well you see, I have a friend whose clan was people who were able to wield a unique magic that can erase a curse and she has a granddaughter who can perform it for the two of you. That's why I want to send you two in their temple so her granddaughter can erase the curse for you two."

"But what if..."Sasuke was about to finish his question but when he looked at Tsunade, who looked serious might knew what he was supposed to ask, he didn't continued. "Sasuke, I believe in Liam's abilities. If you think she's not qualified enough for you, I might as well ask Ms. Matarashi to be on her way without you." Tsunade answered his unfinished question. But her serious face turned into a smile and said; "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Lian is a best Curse Sealer and I believe in her."

thecursesealers/anime:naruto/

After Sasuke returned home, he thought about what Tsunade said about the girl that can erase his curse. He didn't know that there's someone that can erase a curse of a person. Then some questions came to his head like; what could have happened to him if he meets this Curse Sealer? Would she able to erase the curse? And what about his dream about a girl who seems to also try to erase his curse? He was supposed to pack his things right now, although, he felt sleepy already because of the questions on his head, so he slumped himself back to the bed and he just try to wake earlier in the morning.

**.darkangel019.: **I know this chapter is kinda short, 'cause I don't really have any ideas here. All I wanted to show here is how Sasuke would know about the certain "Curse Sealer" Lian. Anyways,pls send me reviews and the next time I'm online, I'll try to answer your questions)


	3. Chapter Two

**.darkangel019.: **Hello again to everyone here, this is the second chapter. I have nothing to say except what you have see(or read) **thecursesealers/anime:naruto/** is the one that divides the story scenes. Sorry for the inconvience and...Enjoy )!

**Summary:** Tsunade already found the only cure for Orochimaru's curse, so she set out Matarashi Anko and Uchiha Sasuke to find the certain "Curse Sealer" Xuang Ti Huan Lian or Lian Ti who lives in one of the Japan's temples to take off their curses. Only to find out that after Lian removed Sasuke's curse seal, she accidentally transferred some of her abilities as a Curse Sealer to him...which is not good and a one big trouble. So Sasuke's stuck on her and becomes a Curse Sealer for a while until Lian recovers her abilities. Because of the transferred abilities, he can see supernatural beings, having nightmares about a boy and got involved with Lian's problems about her dear best friend who was cursed and drifted to another dimension by the one who cursed her best friend's family. Now Lian and Sasuke are bound to look for the victim as they enter the hole that connects to the other dimension to save him on time before the curse of the victim's completed. SasuxLian (OC) OOCness

Here are the legends 

"Blah"-speaking

"_Blah"-_thoughts

_Blah-dreams_/ flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, okay? 

**The Curse Sealers **

Chapter Two:

"Lian-han! Could you finish that quickly before they came here!" An old woman said with a loud voice to the girl who's a distance from her, sweeping the temple grounds in the early dawn. She stopped sweeping, wiped her forehead and answered back with the same loudness of voice; "Yes grandma Sai! I'm almost done here!" then, the old woman left her. When she's done sweeping the grounds, she carried the bamboo broom and walk to the tool cabinet where some garden tools and other stuff were stored and kept. After putting back the broom in the cabinet, she left and goes back to the temple.

While walking, she thought first about her dream meeting up with someone, then, what she heard from her grandma about the person she's going to perform sealing to. _"I heard grandma talking to her friend on the phone last night and she has sent someone here. Hmm, grandma told me that he's a pretty boy and he's Mr. Popular, that's why I'm feeling a bit excited to see him. But she warned me about his attitude; she told me he's a bit of a cranky person. Hmm, I wonder what kind of a person he really is."_ After that, somebody shouted from the distance which made her wake up from her thoughts. "Lian! Grandma wants you here at the temple immediately!" the boy shouted from the distance. "Alright, alright! I'll be there just a sec." she answered back while messing up more her short black hair and look at the sunrise.

thecursesealers/anime:naruto/

"Sasuke-kun! We need to go now!" Anko shouted at Sasuke who heard her, but just picked up his bag and walked towards her. "We should start our journey now." Anko told him, while he looked at a different direction. "It's already morning; we should at least left already." Then they started their journey to meet up the Curse Sealer.

"_What could this sealer do anyway? What if she couldn't remove the curse and I hoped for nothing?"_ Sasuke asked himself again. The questions on his mind kept on coming all over again, even his dream about the girl last night. Whenever he wakes up from his dream about the girl, he couldn't remember her face, but in the dream, he could see her as if she was real, and that bothers him. He couldn't remember her face, but all he could remember is her bright violet eyes and her cheerful, but sweet smile. He felt as if he's safe whenever he could remember her smile. Another thing that bothers him is the changing of the color of the black aura into violet and her always "last words" in his dream: "Omg! Hehehe...yikes?!" _"How come she says those words whenever the black aura turns the same color as hers?"_ He asked himself as he blankly looks at the sky while walking. Because of that, he almost tripped but he just balance himself and suddenly; "What happened to you? We have to hurry or we won't reach there on time!" Anko shouted at him while he comes near her.

thecursesealers/anime:naruto/

"So...when you sealed his curse, you're going to gain power to erase my curse?" A boy asked Lian curiously as he open the zipper of his black jacket, then, he unbuttoned the half his black shirt. "Yup! But I'll still try to seal the curse even though I didn't yet sealed the curse of the coming visitor." she answered back to him while putting her left hand on his right chest and create hand signs on her right. The boy's face suddenly turned red while Lian slowly laid him backward. He shyly told her; "Y-You really don't have to erase my curse. It just burdens you too much." "No Ayah! It doesn't, you silly. It's just, I don't want to loose you, my best friend so much...so please, just close your eyes and empty your mind." She assured him. He closed his eyes and emptied his mind while she does the same. Then, she put all of her powers in her left hand and tried to seal the curse mark located on his right chest. The curse mark (if you guys want to know what it looks, it looks like this: a red circle and a witchcraft star inside it) slowly disappears, but suddenly, like what happened in her first attempts, the mark reappears and she got herself tossed away from him because of the power pushing her away. She got her back hit on the wall this time while her friend lost his consciousness.

"I failed again, Akane..." Lian told the girl who was putting an ice bag on her back. "Maybe because I'm too confident about powers, because I always think I can erase Ayah's curse without my skills level up." She bowed her head sadly, but; "No you don't! Your powers are strong enough to erase the curse. You almost erased his curse!" Akane tried to light up her spirit. "Sure you couldn't erase it, but you're good because you almost erased it. All you have to do is to practice is how to handle your powers and wield your magic correctly. You can do it when the boy arrives." she make her more confident. Lian suddenly stood up, then; "Thank you Akane-san! I feel much better now." she thanked Akane and ran outside the room. But she quickly came back for a while and asked; "Where's Ayah anyway?" "He's on the other room. Ken's taken care of him." Akane answered back. "Thanks again! I'll check up Ayah first, then, wait for the pretty boy." Lian told her.

thecursesealers/anime:naruto/

"So...she's capable of removing the curse because her power level is as same as our curse?" Sasuke asked Anko while sitting on one of the branches of the tree, looking at the sunset. "Yeah, that's what the Hokage-sama told me. She'll need us for her powers to level up since our curse was in the same level as hers." She replied on his question. She paused for a while, then; "Don't worry. Like the Hokage-sama told you, everything will be just fine as long as we believe in her, like how she believed in her." But even though Anko already assured him everything would be just fine, he can't help to doubt on what could happened. He tried to stop thinking negatively or answer his questions positively, but all didn't work out. "Well, it's getting late! We should better continue our journey now." Anko told him then jumped from the branch where they're sitting. Then he followed her afterwards and they continued their journey.

thecursesealers/anime:naruto/

"Only few meters away! We're already there." Anko said cheerfully as they climbed the stairs that will lead them to the temple. Few hours have already past, but still, he couldn't stop to think too much about his questions running on his mind. _"Sasuke, you have to think positively! Just try to think positvely and don't let those meddling questions let you think negative things!"_ he said to himself while trying to drain off the doubts in his head. _"We're almost there... and all I need to do is to erase my doubts and fears. It will flow right if I do that."_ He told himself as they reached the top of the stairs.

When they reached the top of the staircase, a girl with messy black hair, violet eyes and wearing a violet Chinese dress, approached them. As she came near them, something's was coming on Sasuke's head. The looks of the girl in his dream were now coming back in his memory. She looks like...the girl from his dream?! "Oh, hello there. You must be the girl Curse Sealer the Hokage-sama was talking about." Anko greeted the girl who is now in front of them. "Yes, I am her." She replied, then she looked straight at Sasuke's eyes. "By the way, I am Xuang Ti Huan Lian, the girl's going to perform the curse sealing. Call me Lian...Sasuke."

**.darkangel019.:** well...my story's up to here for a while. I'll try to send more of its chapters soon (and I'll try not to be long enough) Please review!)


End file.
